


酒神的迷宫

by Jin_me



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_me/pseuds/Jin_me
Kudos: 34





	酒神的迷宫

酒神的迷宫

@幸福妈咪手

林间别墅的大门花纹繁复，冰冷的霜雪将院外的草坪冻的有些坚硬又闪亮，朴智旻局促不安的深深呼了一口气，白气从口鼻中蔓延出来，将冻的发疼的脸颊冲刷出一点热意，天气很冷，可是他宽大的羽绒服下面却光裸着小腿，穿着学校夏季的校服，他的意识在疯狂叫嚣着“逃走，快逃走”的时候，胳膊却不听使唤的抬手按响了门铃。  
朴智旻盯着门上胖胖的天使小孩的雕纹茫然的想，不逃走的话，就好像再也回不到以前了。  
门铃响了第三次。  
逃走吧。朴智旻颤抖着捏紧了冻的发麻的手指，再不走心口那点热意都要凉透了。  
朴智旻艰难的后退了一步。  
门开了。  
一大股热气扑面而来，朴智旻没忍住，贪婪的大口呼吸了一下这样的热意，热气迅速蒸腾上脸，将雪白的脸颊一下撞击出两团红晕，鼻尖也有一点点发红，衬着柔顺的刘海，看起来可怜又可爱，像路边被遗弃的小奶狗。开门的人正洗完澡，穿着一件宽大的黑T恤擦着头发，目光毫不客气的上下打量着朴智旻，意味深长的挑高了眉，显出了一点潇洒又风流的弧度，他温柔的笑了，对朴智旻说：“快进来吧。不好意思我刚才没听见铃声。”说着侧身将门打的更大了一点，殷殷笑着等着朴智旻走进房门。  
进去吗。朴智旻的心跳的更急了。兜里手机里那条信息像一只手一样死死的扒住房门不要他进去，信息是哥哥发来的，哥哥说，不要来，求你了，智旻，不要来。  
门里黑发的少年也不催促，他好整以暇的看着朴智旻挣扎的样子，却了然的像看一只已经走进陷阱口的猎物一样。  
然后他笑眯眯的开口：“玧其哥就在楼上哦。”  
“跟我哥哥在一起呢。”

闵玧其无力的垂下手，他长得太白了，身体又脆，稍稍一揉弄，身体上就会留下青红的痕迹。身上的男人毫不怜惜的大力揪弄着他胸前已经被吸的发肿泛红的乳肉，另一只手又大力的按着他平坦的小腹不许他有些微的挣扎，粗长的不似真物的性器大力的进出着他流着黏腻淫液的穴口，原本粉嫩的穴肉都已经被摩擦的殷红，闵玧其被弄的猫似的不断的喑哑的低低叫着，大腿无力的胡乱蹬着，男人的性器在他体内大力的摩擦着他凸起的敏感点，产生的快感冲刷着他的大脑皮层，又回流到他前面高高竖起的性器，可他不敢碰前面，他被迫着不知道射了多少次了，现在就算持续高潮着，前面的东西也只能颤巍巍的吐出一点清液，他的体内被男人的性器不断捣弄着抽搐着绞紧，闵玧其觉得自己真的快死掉了，他收紧了掐在男人肩头的手指，伸出薄薄的舌尖凑近男人微厚的下唇，男人被取悦到了，他低低的笑了一声搂紧了闵玧其的腰更深的进入他一点，听见闵玧其明显更难受的啜泣，不怀好意的说：“骚的受不住了吗？”他看着怀里雪白的小猫胡乱的点点头，于是大发慈悲的含住闵玧其的舌头大力吮吸着，同时也加快了身下撞击的速度。  
“啪啪啪...........”肉体撞击的声音听起来色情又可怕，啧啧的水声和闵玧其受不了的尖叫回荡在充满淫靡味道的房间里。  
“哥真的很过分。”金泰亨倚着门框看着卧室床上交缠的身影，他挠挠脖子，吊儿郎当的姿势由他做起来又多了几分洒脱不羁，“明明是我的成年生日，看起来更快乐的确是哥哥。”  
金泰亨看着金南俊身下的闵玧其被大力撞击着，然后止不住的抽搐起来，股间里亮晶晶的淫液顺着白皙的大腿慢慢的蜿蜒滴落，他忍不住走过去掐掐闵玧其红的滴血的薄唇：“闵玧其，你这么爽的话，我会吃醋哦。”  
“不过好在哥哥说玧其哥会送我一份大礼，我就大人不记小人过啦。”  
闵玧其听到金泰亨带着笑意的声线，他一下挣扎着抓紧床单，努力抬头看向金泰亨：“泰亨........泰亨......不要......我来吧......我可以做好的......”他又想起什么似的扭腰看身后正在起床走向浴室的男人：“南俊.......金南俊！！！别动我弟弟！！！我杀了你！！！金南俊！！”  
男人高大的身影停了下来，他淡淡转过头看了一眼闵玧其，闵玧其被这样眼含威胁的目光扫了一眼，忍不住瑟缩了一下，金南俊淡然的说：“注意一下语言，玧其哥。”  
“我不过是告诉你弟弟实情而已，什么是对你们两兄弟的利益最大化，我不过是想让你弟弟能有大学上，你可以继续做你想做的研究罢了，我从不强迫人做选择的。”  
金南俊看了看金泰亨身后的影子，他笑着拉开浴室的门：”看样子，你弟弟果然是个聪明人。“  
朴智旻看着在床上赤身裸体的哥哥，闵玧其紧闭着眼睛不敢看他，眼泪却顺着眼角不断地滴落，他鼻子也一阵一阵的发酸，眼里的雾气更加的朦胧，朴智旻想冲过去抱闵玧其，却被黑发的少年一把搂住，金泰亨笑着将怀里瘦弱柔嫩的小东西揽的死死的，眼睛里却看着床上的闵玧其毫无笑影：“智旻呀，今天不是来接哥哥回家的哦。”

当朴智旻半仰着头被迫打开口腔接受着金泰亨凶狠的吮吸时，浴室的门开了，金南俊半眯着眼睛看了看被金泰亨压得陷入沙发里的朴智旻，还有在床上起不来身的闵玧其，他暗暗叹了一口气。  
金泰亨是被家里宠坏的小恶魔。  
闵玧其是金南俊的同班同学，金南俊本身太优秀了，所以不断的跳级来到闵玧其的班上，原本他是想........认真的追求闵玧其的。  
直到金泰亨来找他吃饭的时候看到了闵玧其。  
有钱人家的孩子说，这些玩具我都想要。  
金南俊看着金泰亨的管家笑着把信封递给闵玧其的时候，金南俊就知道，这段本来还在暧昧期的关系，已经彻底结束。  
有钱就可以为所欲为了。  
金南俊走到床边俯身抱起闵玧其柔声说：“乖，到现在你都没吃饭，我带你去吃点东西吧。”他顺着闵玧其的目光看了一眼金泰亨，“离结束还早呢。”他爱怜的亲了亲闵玧其发红的眼角：“你要自己撑不住了，你弟弟就更惨了。”  
闵玧其终于麻木的转了转眼珠，他无法拒绝金南俊温柔的蛊惑，撑着虚浮的身体踉踉跄跄的跟着金南俊慢慢出了房门。  
出门的时候，他好像恍惚听见朴智旻哭着低低的叫了一声哥哥。

朴智旻被金泰亨大打开双腿架在椅子的扶手上，嘴唇被金泰亨有一点咬破了，丰润的唇上有一点鲜红，身体青涩的蜷缩着，又似花骨朵被迫被人剥开，展露着最冶艳的风情。他身上还穿着高中的校服，金泰亨的手顺着宽大的裤腿一路向上去揉捏着朴智旻丰满软腻的臀肉，朴智旻被他掐的难受，忍不住半挺起胸膛扬起脖颈，衬衣半褪着露出胸前饱满柔软的乳肉，乳头已经挺立起，揭示着主人的愉悦。  
金泰亨刚刚跟闵玧其做过一次，所以他没多着急，逗弄小动物似的爱抚着朴智旻的身体。手下的少年柔韧又柔软，乖顺又可爱，他心理上得到极大的满足，手指打着圈的伸进朴智旻股间按弄着穴口，然而........  
“你自己弄过了？”金泰亨盯住朴智旻，不笑的他看起来多了几分冷酷威严：“还是已经被谁操过了？”  
“我没有！！”朴智旻急的挣扎起来，他泫然欲泣的看向地面，不敢直视金泰亨的眼睛，他有些羞愤的抿了抿唇:“是........我怕.......我怕会受伤.......哥哥已经很难过了......我......”朴智旻语无伦次的解释着，他头渐渐的有些晕沉，金泰亨有些粗暴的爱抚像在他身体上不断的点火，所过之处都起了细密的鸡皮疙瘩，皮肤渴望着叫嚣着需要更多的爱意，他觉得内裤紧紧的绷着，朴智旻看着眼前英俊的少年，他难堪的想夹紧双腿，似乎并不想承认眼前这个坏人竟然英俊的令自己身体有了变化。  
聪明的金泰亨自然知道朴智旻这样羞人的变化是怎么来的，他欣赏了会儿朴智旻颤动的睫毛似蝴蝶扑朔，然后使劲亲了亲他脸颊离开，从柜子里窸窸窣窣去摸什么东西。此时闵玧其从门外推门而入，看着椅子上不断挣扎抽泣的弟弟，他快步上前摸摸朴智旻的脸，放柔声音：“旻旻，旻旻，怎么了，是感冒了不舒服吗？”  
“哥哥......."朴智旻昏昏沉沉的听见熟悉的声音，有些委屈的想抓住哥哥冰凉的手放在自己快燃烧的面颊上，他有些委屈的撒娇：”哥哥.......热.......“  
闵玧其还有什么不明白的，他转过头有些发怒：“金泰亨！！！你疯了吗给他用药！！”  
金泰亨大步走过来一把推开闵玧其，又慢慢脱下朴智旻的短裤笑道：“不给他用点药，一会儿我怕他受不住我哥的折腾。”  
“金泰亨！！！！！”  
“哥哥不要这么大声叫我名字。”漂亮的少年乖戾的眯了眯眼，他看着闵玧其，手里拖着朴智旻把他摆成半跪的姿势：“因为哥哥实在太无理了，所以我只能惩罚智旻了。智旻啊，你愿意替哥哥受罚吧？”  
“呜呜呜.....我.....我愿意......."  
金泰亨笑了，他直视着闵玧其的眼睛轻声说：“好孩子。”  
他手一摊，闵玧其看清他手里拿的是什么。  
羊眼圈。  
闵玧其头皮轰的发麻了，他扑向金泰亨，半路却被金南俊一把拦腰抱住，金南俊大力的拖着他往床边走，一边低声安慰着他，金泰亨无聊的撇撇嘴，然后揉了揉身下少年饱满的臀肉，将两个羊眼圈分别带到自己已经勃起性器的根部和顶部。  
他把着朴智旻细弱的肩部，掰开臀瓣硬生生将性器操了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊......."朴智旻哭着挥舞着双臂，他被金泰亨的性器撑的又胀又痛，那东西太可观了，快感顺着脊柱像在他身体上爆开了烟花，他感觉到肚子里细密的嫩肉紧紧包裹着金泰亨性器上凸起的青筋，还有........  
"痒........好痒.........“朴智旻大声的哭泣着，肚子里不断耸动的性器上有细密的软毛，不断的剐蹭着他的内壁，每一次狠狠的抽插，毛发都戳刺着敏感点和内壁，带来更多的细密的痒意。  
太可怕了，太难受了。  
朴智旻哪里受过这些，他尖叫着，嘴里的口水都因为胡乱的求饶不断的流下，他被金泰亨狠命的顶在椅子间，肚子里痒意一波接着一波，他抽泣着，无助的去抓揉小腹，似乎这样可以缓解一下金泰亨带来的可怕快感，朴智旻使劲摆着腰肢尖叫：“金.....金泰亨.....泰亨.......难受.......啊啊...呜呜呜呜太难受了.......放过我吧......"他使劲的收紧着后穴，肚子里的嫩肉一点点的吮吸着金泰亨粗大的性器，朴智旻哭的泪眼朦胧：“哥哥......哥哥救我......"  
金泰亨没想到朴智旻这么敏感，但是带来的好处也是巨大的，他眼睛发红的享受着朴智旻体内紧缩的穴肉，把住朴智旻乱动的细腰，更深的去破开朴智旻的内里寻找他的敏感点。  
很快朴智旻就高潮了，前面淅淅沥沥的射出几股浓稠的精液，后面肚子里也一阵阵的涌出淫液浇灌在金泰亨的龟头上，他恍惚的随着金泰亨的动作动着，嘴里只喃喃的叫着哥哥，金泰亨笑着一把抱起他咬咬朴智旻红的滴血的耳朵说：“找哥哥吗？看在旻旻这么乖的份上，我带你去找你哥哥。”  
床上的闵玧其正在为金南俊口交。金南俊跪立在床上，慢条斯理的抚摸着闵玧其的头发，任他伸出薄舌不断的舔舐着他硕大的龟头和柱身。金南俊有些不耐烦了，他直接扣住闵玧其的后颈让他张大嘴巴，把已经开始胀大的性器满满的塞进闵玧其的嘴里开始抽插起来。闵玧其做不惯深喉，他难受的去掰金南俊结实的大腿，可也是做无用功，嘴里鼻里全是金南俊性器和身上香水的味道，他虚软的半趴在金南俊腰上，任他的性器去戳刺着他喉咙里的嫩肉。  
“玧其哥难受吗，要不要我们宝贝来替你？”金泰亨把朴智旻也扔到床上，然后去揪了一把闵玧其挺翘的臀部，他对朴智旻说：“你看哥哥是不是很难受啊？去帮帮哥哥吧。”  
朴智旻已经浑浑噩噩了，他看着闵玧其被插的满脸通红的侧脸，善良的弟弟只能慢慢爬到金南俊的胯下，也凑到下面去舔舐金南俊沉甸甸的卵囊和露在外面的柱身。  
金南俊警告似的看了一眼金泰亨。  
金泰亨嘻嘻笑着，他在指尖带了透明的硅胶套，伸手进闵玧其的穴里使劲抠挖着，闵玧其大腿一软，浑身立刻细细的抖了起来，金泰亨还是将带着羊眼圈的性器大力插进朴智旻的体内继续驰骋着，手里不断的去戳刺着闵玧其体内的凸点，他舔舔嘴唇，对着金南俊说：“今天就让我任性一次吧哥。”他轻轻点着朴智旻单薄的脊背：“你看他们多漂亮。”  
金南俊也不是什么正人君子，他看着两个漂亮的脑袋在他胯下为他服务着，说不爽是假的，他从闵玧其嘴里抽出性器，然后对金泰亨说：“闵玧其先给你。”金南俊硬生生的从金泰亨那里将朴智旻拖过来，朴智旻已经神志不清了，他痴痴的笑着含着手指看着金南俊，金南俊奖励似的摸摸他的脸，然后架起朴智旻两条腿，摸索着他被操的柔软的穴口，然后将自己被闵玧其舔的发硬的性器凶狠的贯穿进朴智旻的身体。  
被金泰亨用羊眼圈折磨了好一会儿的朴智旻体内还残留着被细毛折磨的痒意，他几乎是迫不及待的让金南俊狠狠的操进来。金南俊被他夹的倒吸一口凉气，他稳了稳心神，然后大力的破开朴智旻肚子里的软肉开始大操大合的干了起来。  
旁边的金泰亨用布满软刺的透明硅胶套把闵玧其指奸的射了一回，他也不客气的摘掉羊眼圈，插进闵玧其流水的穴里开始疯狂的操弄起来。  
床被四个人弄的咯吱咯吱响了起来，闵玧其低沉的呻吟和朴智旻高亢的哭泣混合着，空气里滋滋的水声不断响起，肉体拍打的声音让整个空间散发着更加的糜烂的味道。  
朴智旻跪趴着接受着金南俊粗鲁的操干，眼前是哥哥被金泰亨不断摇晃着充满汗水的脸，他着迷的凑到闵玧其的身边，哥哥看起来痛苦又快乐，他看着哥哥不断伸出的薄舌，鬼使神差的凑上去含住闵玧其的唇舌。  
他想要哥哥开心。  
他会保护哥哥。  
“真骚........"金南俊和金泰亨看着身下胡乱接吻的两兄弟，他们对视一眼，金泰亨恶狠狠的用指甲去抠挖朴智旻的乳头，金南俊也去搓弄闵玧其挺立的性器，四个人的肢体交缠在一起，大力的、疯狂的、淫乱的做着人间最快乐的事。  
等到金南俊泄到朴智旻穴里的时候，朴智旻已经根本合不拢腿了，细白的双腿瘫软在两侧，手里却紧紧握着闵玧其的手，闵玧其也跟着金泰亨一起抽搐着高潮了，他闭上眼流着泪，慢慢的回握住弟弟纤细的手指。  
最是人间春色，奈何心在修罗。  
END.


End file.
